The Chase
by steven foeng
Summary: what about if jewel wants to have children but blu not?well, first fanfic ever, hope you guys like it
1. running away

The Chase

_**I do not own rio characters, but just for you guys fun!**_

Once in a peaceful day of Rio de Jainero, blu and his wife, jewel was enjoying the sunset while it was setting up.

In this quite peace, suddenly jewel interrupted the silence

"**Blu,**"jewel said,"**did you ever notice something is missing in our family**?''

"**well, I guess it's all enough for our status now**.''blu anwered pleasantly.

''**I know we have friends, Rafael,pedro and nico,happiness as well,but something is missing for me**.''jewel said calmly while blu is thinking to himself what is she thinking.

''(**it can't be that she wants…please, I'm not ready yet…..**)''blu is now sweating while jewel hug him.

''**don't you know what is missing my blu**?''jewel asked purposely,this time blu is panicking just like something jumping in his heart.

"**what did you mean my jewel**?''blu asking afraidly

This time jewel is staring at blu,not angrily,but something like she wants something…..

"**blu,did you mind if we have kids**?''this time blu is now shocked what did jewel said

''**just look at Rafael's family,they're happy,maybe the kids be very naughty but,they're very happy**"jewel said that while blu was talking to himself in his mind

''(**just as I thought!she wants that!)**''but now how could he do?he was now amazed by jewel's hug

"**jewel, I'll go to find food for us, ok**?''while blu was trying to let going jewel's hug.

"**not until you promise that you give me what I want''**

this time blu has nowhere to run,but an idea ran through him immeaditely

''**what is that?is that linda waving?''**

''**where?**''while jewel isn't hugging blu again, blu take this chance to run away.

''**blu!**"jewel said in an annoyed tone and chasing him

''**I know you must have lied to me with that trick!**''jewel said while chasing him behind

''**sorry jewel, I'm not ready yet…**'' this time blu fly harder and faster until jewel couldn't catch up with him.

"**what a silly bluey!don't worry blu, I'll always get you in time**'' while she has a plan and flying to someone's nest.

This time,blu is now save but just for a while.

''**I'm going to ask help from ralfi'' **while he is flying to rafael's nest

Just when blu come in rafael's nest, Rafael greet him.

"**halo mi amigo!(halo my friend)''**while hugging blu friendly,''**long time no see**''

''**rafael, I need your help …..**''before finishing his words, Rafael interrupted and says

''**help you from jewel's chase right?''**

''**how did you know?**''blu asking panicking while he sees some blue feathers in the corner.

''**cheese and sprinkles!**''while knowing jewel was here,he fly as fast as he could but failed by swarm of small black feathers bumped him outside the ground.

''**ATTACK!''**one of them said and bump to blu

But blu dodges and fly away

''**oh…aunt jewel will disappoint to us**''one of the toucan said

''**oh great,Rafael has allied with her, guess I'll get nico and pedro before her''**while blu is finding nico and pedro around

-meanwhile in jewel-

''**what?you want us to get blu?''**while king Mauro is shicked to hear the news

''**yes, and I need you guys to help me out''**said jewel

''**so, what's for us if we get blu?''**

''**you see this shining rocks?this is blu found and give it to me,well this is your prize then''**

''**wow!it's real shining!it's gold! ok,we'll do it''**while king Mauro and his friends are running

''**just wait for me blu''**jewel smiled

-blu-

''**you're in trouble man,t-r-o-u-b-l-e,trouble''**said nico seriously

''**yeah,I think we could help in this kind trouble friend''**said pedro

''**thanks guys,I just wanna say…**''blu haven't finish while king mauro's boys open the carf of the party.

All of the birds are staring king Mauro walking towards blu.

''**you're coming with me''**

''**step aside funky monkey!you'll have to pass me first!''**said nico in fighting tone.

''**AND US!''**said other birds in the party.

''**alright then,CHARGE BOYS!''**while king Mauro and his boys were charging

''**go blu,run away!i know jewel must be somewhere here!''**said pedro kicking grapes

''**I felt so sorry guys,I'll catch up you guys later!''**then blu flied away when he fely something chase him

''**hello,blu''**said jewel little evilly

''**AAh no jewel, I wasn't ready!''**then blu flied faster but jewel fly dashingly.

''**(I must visit linda first!she is my honest best friend!)**''while blu flied fastest that he never tried before.

''**oh again, I miss him''**jewel is now disappointed with herself while she was flying back thinking sort of plan

''**that's it!wait for me blu…''**jewel flied to the party first then to the jungle

-in blu-

This time, blu is already at the sanctuary prepare himself to speak with linda.

''**hello blu,what are you doing here?**''blu squaked and take a pencil and write something

''**you must run away from jewel for a while?why?did you quarreled?''**linda confusedly asked, but then blu write something again

''**jewel wants to have chicks but you don't and because you're not ready yet,hmm I'll tell tulio about this.**''while running upstairs leaving blu and Fernando alone

''**wow,jewel wanted to have chicks but you don't,why?it's great isn't it?''**fernado asked but blu write ''**no''**

Tulio and linda is coming down from upstairs now

''**great job blu! But why you didn't ready yet?''**ask tulio confused

''**not just that, he wants to hide in here for a while''**said linda

''**well you know blu, you're here because you're going to save the species you know that'' **said tulio and blu nodded

''**well at least if you're not ready, you can stay here for a while''**tulio said that and go upstairs and going to the lab.

''**how about some hot chocolate blu?''**blu squawked happily and linda was going to the kitchen

~while in jewel~

''**are you sure you want to this jewel?**'' asked Rafael

''**yes, because I don't have choices"**jewel said to Rafael

''**Alright then, we'll do it tomorrow morning''said Rafael agreed**


	2. the defeated fighters

**-bluey-**

''**so,what will you going to do blu?''**linda asked blu friendly and blu pick up a pencil and write something.

"**you don't know too?well you must thinking some sort of plant because jewel will find you again right?''**linda asked little sadly while blu write something again

''**I protect you?you know, jewel isn't a criminal bird,and I can't do that blu,not I don't want."**

blu then write something again.

''**tomorrow morning morning you want to visit nico and pedro?who are they?**''linda asked confusedly while blu write something again

''**ooh,I see they're your friends,just you must to be careful blu,good night''**while linda yawning and going upstairs.

**blu is going to a bird cage while there is a bell and a swing just like his cage in Minnesota.**

''**oohh I miss you little bell and swing….but I'm some sort of missing jewel''**after saying that he jumped to the swing and sleep while swinging the swing.

~jewel~

Jewel is shivering because the night cold, she almost cannot sleep because she didn't have the warm,friends and she's all alone.

''**I miss you blu,please come back and hug me'' **while jewel's tear is dropping from her face.

Soon the sun has greeted jewel warmly, and jewel is getting up from her cold sleep.

"**oh great,this is the coldest sleep I've ever slept''**jewel is talking to herself while she heard someone shout her outsi de the tree hole.

''**jewel!do you want to do your pant or not?**''ask Rafael

''**just wait for me blu,and I'll hug you as hard as I could if is sees you''**after saying those words,she and Rafael was flying

-meet the tyler blu gunderson-

Blu is also greeted by sun warmly,but his heart was as cold as ice.

''**oh jewel,I'm very sorry and I'm cold here**.''while blu is thinking something.

'' **oh yes,7:13,I have 2 minutes to get upstairs and wake linda and tulio**."while he was flying upstairs to linda's room.

Blu was there just in time in 7:14 then he prepared a position and…..

''RANG RANG RANG RANG RANG RANG''while linda is annoyed by the clock.

''**Tulio, please turn off the clock please''**but Tulio is still sleeping in another bed

''**ahh! Annoying clock!''**while linda is hitting the clock but it's still rang

"**hah?**"then he found blu ringing the alarm clock sound

''**ahh,just like old times right blu?''**while waving her fingers to blu's neck

''**didn't you going to find your friend?pedro and nico?''**blu answered in a squawk and flying to a window and linda open it for blu.

''**just becareful blu….**'' While linda closing the window again.

~let's meet the precious jewel~

"**Are you ready Rafael?"**jewel asked in a serious tone

''**yep,probally I'll convince blu to show his true love''**rafael anwers

''**good, let's see is king Mauro is ready?''**jewel ask to king Mauro

''**we all ready for shining things**''king Mauro answered

While all swarm of birds and monkeys move along the jungle.

-let's hope blu is still ok-

Blu is flying to the yesterday party zone,but a mess is there,so he's going to fly and find nico and pedro again when he sees them in a tree singing.

''**halo samba birds''**blu greet nico and pedro

''**ah blu, you're here,you run and I saw jewel is chasing you right?''**nico ask blu

''**yeah,how's the fight,you guys wins right?''**blu asked in a worried tone

''**yeah of course we lose!how could we win if a swarm of monkey plus jewel's taekwondo?''**pedro anwered while blu's gulping

''**ahh, what happen next?''**

''**we told all birds evacuate themselves while I and pedro fighting,we lose,so we was given a purpose….''**nico didn't finish his words when pedro shouted:

''**alright charge to blu now!''**while 2 monkey is holding blu's wing,blu couldn't fly because it's too heavy and then blu asked

''**why did you do this to me pedro nico!**'' while pedro and nico answers

''**sorry blu, we must help jewel too because she did do us what we want''**pedro and nico answers in a sad tone

'' **what did she wanted to you?''**blu asked in disappointed voice

''**we wanted she to do the combination of samba and break dance,we thought she couldn't do it but she do it in easy way''**nico and pedro once say:**''sorry blu''**

This time blu is panicking and shouting while 8 monkeys bring him to a tree hole

''**(why did they bring me to rafael's house?)''**blu wonders why then the 8 monkey place blu just in front of Rafael.


	3. showing my love

''**amigo!why did you do this to her?you must show him your true love!and oce again,you're thinking with this,not with this''**while Rafael pointing on blu's head then his chest.

''**come on Rafael,I can't have children and I'm not ready!''**while he was trying to untie the rope that those marmosets tie him,and an escaping plan run through his mind.

''**alright Rafael,if you want me to show jewel my true love,untie me first.''blu said in normal tone,then Rafael came to untie him.**

Just about he was untie,he quickly dash to a tree hole but was blocked by rafael's kids then he fly up to another tree hole which he was completely escape.

Outside there was a swarm of monkeys again and this time they block all the direction and only remains one empty direction.

''**Man,I think I should go home to my nest and cover myself there''**then he use that empty direction to go home

While in his own tree hole,he was exhausted by dodging all marmosets in the way, good thing that he restock his food stock so he could eat his breakfast.

But he was so exhausted and he's gasping like a mad cow,and then he thinks after he finishes his breakfast.

''**maybe a sleep could help me for a while''** then he's walking towards his bed,when he finally lay his exhausted body on his bed,he noticed a lighter blue feather in his bed.

''**oh no,I must get away from here **again''just he was jumping from his bed and he's going towards to his tree hole,jewel bumped at him just like when they first met.

''**where did you go blu!i'm finding you to anywhere and this time I'll never release you from my hug again!''**after saying that,jewel hugged blu strongly until blu could barely to take a breath.

''**jew….jeewel…..don't…..to strong….can't…breatheeee''**while blu was busy taking breath.

''**no blu! I'll never release you! I couldn't survive a day without you''**jewel says with a happiness tone.

''**i miss you too my angel…..**''blu whispered

''**what did you say?''**jewel asked confusedly

''**Look,it's nigel coming**!''blu pointed with a fake serious face

''**nice try blu,it won't work''**knowing that blu is lying again

''**hey!look!a fully riped mango!''**because mango is jewel's favourite food,jewel release the hug and asked:**''where?''**

''**sorry jewel,I must say very sorry,I'm not ready yet to have children''**blu take this chance to fly away again.

''**blu!no!''**jewel is now crying while chasing blu again.

We know that blu hate to see or hear jewel's crying,but he must to choose neither himself or jewel's desire,while thinking an answer,blu stopped flying and landed on a tree

When jewel sees blu stopped flying she quickly fly dashly and bump blu again,but this time,blu carries jewel in his talon,just like when he was carrying jewel after the plane accident.

And then blu put jewel in her bed, and jewel says:

''**please don't leave me alone again,I'm cold here,I can't leave without you…''**jewel is now crying again but blu answers

''**I'll never leave you alone forever,i have to go for a while,I'll come back….''**just before he finish his words,jewel kissed him romanticaly and hug him softly,now they each can feel each other's warm.

''**I've always waitng for this hug''**said jewel sweetly

''**me either,your hug is better than the hot chocolate''**jewel I blushed,while blu is saying to jewel.

''**i have to go now''**blu said

''**promise me you'll come back''**jewel said in missing tone

''**promise''**and they both kiss each other again and blu is going outside

While jewel is wondering why blu is going, until she knows that he's actually running from her.

''**BLU!''**jewel shouted in angry tone,but she can't do anything because it's already night.

"**well,probally I'll talking plans with Rafael tomorrow morning''**then she walking towards her bed sleeping satisfiedly because blu has hugged her before.


	4. surrender to love

-blu-

blu is flying back to linda to tell her what happen and what must he do.

after a long long flight,he finally reached the sanctuary

linda is shocked,seeing blu is coming back again

''**blu! where is jewel?**''linda said with worried tone and blu picks up a pencil and writes

''**she's asleep?so you've meet her?how was it?**''linda asked surprisedly

''**looks like you want to hide here again?''**asked linda happily

''**well,you know tomorrow are our trip to Minnesota, well you can't leave jewel right?''**said linda

''**so probbally you can't go here because some unknown doctors will replace tulio''**said linda sadly

''**maybe you can stay here for tonight''**while blu write something again

''**you want me and you to discuss plan for avoiding jewel?ok let's discuss it then''**while blu and linda discuss the plan seriously.

~the next morning,jewel~

jewel wakes up from her sleep, but still feel cold because no similar warm greet her.

''**that's it blu,I'm going to get you today!''**while jewel was flying to Rafael's nest.

-blu blu blu :p-

while blu is waking up from sleep,he'll run his plan like he discuss with linda

but when he goes upstairs,he found nobody

''**oh yeah,almost forgot that they're goin to their trip''and blu flied out to an opened window**

''**so,the first thing I do is find someone that can be trusted''**while thinking and flying

''**maybe I should just surrender to jewel and have kids?but I'm not ready!''**blu talk to himself

while talking to himself, an idea run through him and he knows who can he trust.

''**that's it! luiz shall be the one!''**and blu fly to luiz's garage

~jewel~

jewel is preparing something,something that blu teach her

''**are you sure this can make blu to sleep?**''rafael asked

''**I know this should be a little violence but I want to get him **now''while jewel pouring some herbs into another herb

''**sorry blu, is hould do this''**jewel said in sad tone

-in luiz's garage-

''**halo luiz!''**blu shouted but no answer

blu is waiting probally for 10 minutes and nothing happens until he sees a note:

'**garage is closed for 1 month'**blu is groaning until he sees that note

''**who shall I trust then?probally I'll surrender to jewel''**while he fly to the jungle

when he saw some nature nets flying over him,he must dodge those nets

"**good, this time nets with banana rope''**while blu dodging those nets

"**maybe I shouldn't surrender''**while blu is going back direction,he didn't noticed a net has captured him

"**ahh,I've been captured''**while he was flying slower slower until he fall to the ground

''**ok,well now what?''**just when he say that swarm of monkey go rush to blu to capture him

''**i must get out from here''**while untying the net,he flies away

''**phew,that was close, looks like jewel can't…..''**before he finishes his words, jewel is above him.

''**blu!i finally found you,and I'm going to shoot you with this ****anesthetist''**while some monkey shooting small needle to blu

''**cheese and sprinkles!i must go to the sanctuary''**while he changes his direction to the sanctuary

jewel is following him,from behind whena monkey accidenly shoots a needle to jewel

''**oh I'm not feeling so well…''**she never finishes her words and fell asleep

blu was seeing jewel falling,was shocked and fly down to pick up jewel,but he was hit 6 needle

when he carries jewel to the sanctuary.

''**this is a mess!jewel,i…''**never thought he sleeps when just right he was in the sanctuary in jewel beside him.

~jewel~

''**ahh silly monkey''**she gets up from her sleep and was surprised when she sees blu was beside her sleeping

''**maybe blu is saving me from those monkeys,I'll take him to our nest and pay the prize to the marmosets''**after saying that,jewel takes out her shining rocks to the monkeys.

after dealing with the monkeys,she bring blu to their nest.

and blu soon wakes up from his long slumber.

''**ahhh my head is little hurting….where am i?''**wondering everywhere but sees that he's in the nest with his wife,jewel.

''**so,why did you go that night?''**jewel ask sweetly while blu knowing what will happen next and what to escape but there are rope binding him

''**what are you doing binding me?''**blu asked gulping 2 times

''**will you give me what I want?''**jewel asked seductively,knowing he's really in trouble,blu foun an old idea.

"**is that a banana**?''blu ask excitingly

''**I'm not looking and I already know that you've trcked me again''**jewel answered

''**so,can you untie me first?''**blu asked with a cute puppy eyes,

because no one can regret those puppy eyes,jewel said:''**ok,but promise me you'll show me something special…''**jewel somehow winked at blu and smiled seductively.

''**ok,I'll show me your love with fun way.''**blu answered with a promising face,so jewel untie the rope and ask blu

''**how you're going to show me your love now…''**jewel is saying while walking towards blu slowly,slowly.

''**well,I can't prove my true love if your love isn't strong enough,you'll have to find me''**while blu is giving jewel a map to find him.

''**I'll waiting you in the map's destination''**while blu is flying out,while jewel wanted to hug him but failed.


	5. giving what she want

-what's blu planning?-

while in the destination place,blu is preaparing something surprise for jewel.

''**ok,everything is perfect,I should've surrender to jewel,now,I'm going to get a bath''**while blu going to a river taking a bath.

-jewelll-

jewel is busy searching the destination map while she searched always the wrong place.

and now she's counting the footsteps for making sure she isn't wrong.

"**57,58,59…127''**and she was stopped right in front of the beautiful sight of rio de jainero(in night time)

and she sees a table too with pink lilies,her favourite flower.

and blu is coming from bushes,with gorgeous feathers,shining beak.

''**jewel,I have a song for you to prove that I love you''**then the song begin:

_Oh your eyes, your eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>your hair, your hair  
>Falls perfectly without your trying<em>

you're so beautiful

jewel blushed a moment  
><em>And I tell you every day<em>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause jewel you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

jewel is shocked in happy way when blu said that.

_your lips, your lips  
>I could kiss them all day if you'd let me<br>your sound, your sound  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<em>

you're so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause jewel you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>jewel you're amazing  
>Just the way you are….<p>

when blu finishes his song jewel cannot hold her own lust to kiss blu,so she quickly kiss him.

''**blu,that was amazing''**jewel talk to blu while hugging him.

''**this hug is better than before''**blu answered while jewel chuckled.

**author's word:just wait for it guys,the next story is coming up!P.M me if you guys have better ideas!**

P.S your guys best friend steven foeng oh yea and thanks to drako14 for the review


	6. ending,phew saved sound

i'll probally write chris's story after this, any way, enjoy!

and they both fly together to their nest after a little chit chat and eat.

inside the nest,blu is exhausted with his preparations,so he was trying to sleep.

just he was laying his exhausted body in his bed, jewel was beside him.

''**ok blu, can you give me what I want now?''** jewel smiled as blu's heart pound faster and faster.

''**please I beg you I'm not ready! please jewel!''**while jewel came closer to him and….

….

…..

…..

closer.

''**no!don't come closer…..no, no, no!NO!''**while blu is shouting in panick,jewel was coming closer and smiled

blu must fly to avoid jewel now, so blu is flying inside his nest while jewel is chasing him behind.

because jewel have locked the nest's door,so blu can't run out this time.

blu is avoiding jewel all night and when it's in dawn,jewel finally caught him.

''**I finally got you now, and can you give me what I want now?''**jewel asked blu while blu is trying umtie the rope that jewel tied to him.

''**no jewel,I'm not ready please…..''** blu asked jewel with a cuter puppy eyes, but somehow jewel isn't affected by those eyes.

''**ready or not, I'm coming now…''** while jewel is jumping towards blu ,and blu is screaming,

someone called them outside.

''**blu…..jewel…it's me linda, please come down I want to talk with you….''**while blu is gasping in saved.

''**phew, I heard a saving voice…I'm saved!''**while blu looked at disappointed jewel

''**let's go look at linda and untie me''**blu said to jewel untying him and says:

''**I'm not finish yet blu''** and they both gone down to see linda

''**hi blu! hi jewel! I want you to see a scientist in sanctuary now''**linda said to them and they're walking towards the sanctuary.

**THE END**

**guys…. that's for it, just wait for my new chapter!: The Change Of Souls**

**sorry i know this is the shortest chapter, i just want to write the new chapter, so sorry guys...  
><strong>


End file.
